Meu Heroi
by jessy-tlw
Summary: marguerite encontra um homem lindo e romantico e roxton tera que brigar numa batalha desigual....
1. Default Chapter

Mais um dia no plato onde Challenger dera ocupações a Marguerite, ali perto eles viram há alguns dias uma caverna quando  
  
fugiam de mais uma de suas aventuras e hoje iriam explora-la.  
  
-Challenger eu espero que não seja nenhum esconderijo de dinossauro...  
  
-Acalme-se Marguerite não são comuns dinossauros em cavernas nessa parte do vale....alias aqui só temos amigos vegetarianos....  
  
Challenger eu espero que esteja certo!  
  
-Viu ,minha cara Marguerite,nem um sinal de dinossauros!  
  
–O estou tão desapontada!...  
  
-Vamos ver desse lado da caverna e.....  
  
-Oh....umas amigas suas! Challenger brincou ao ver um covil de cobras, grandes, pequenas ,de varias cores, uma grande variedade vivendo juntas  
  
Enquanto ele examinava as raras espécimes Marguerite procurava o que os levara realmente a caverna A saída Challenger !!!! não essas cobrinhas....mas enquanto procurava a saída uma ''cobrinha'' a picou e seu grito ecoou pela caverna CHALLENGER!!!!!!!  
  
ouvindo o grito de Marguerite ele correu rapidamente para onde ela estava  
  
–Nossa como ela andou!ele pensara, mas quando chegou avistou um belo homem com Marguerite no seu colo e ela acordando vagarosamente....  
  
-Quem e você? Challenger perguntou rapidamente..e Marguerite ainda um pouco confusa falou  
  
–Isso e jeito de tratar o homem que me salvou?  
  
Meu nome e Henry, Paul Henry eu vim parar nesse imenso platô a alguns anos e estava procurando a saída nesta caverna quando ouvi o grito dessa dama...- Marguerite e seu nome..., -A Marguerite! um nome de uma verdadeira rainha......  
  
.-Bem acho melhor levar- la para a casa da arvore....lá conversaremos melhor.....  
  
Chegando na casa da arvore...  
  
Continua.... 


	2. cap 2

-A Challenger você voltou tão cedo!Era Verônica que falava enquanto vinha de seu quarto.  
  
-Mais o que aconteceu coma Marguerite e...quem é esse maravi... quero dizer seu novo amigo?  
  
-Esse é o Paul Henry. Paul Henry essa é a Verônica a dona da casa da árvore.  
  
-Oi Verônica!  
  
-Bem Marguerite foi picada por uma cobra e...  
  
-Uma cobra?  
  
-Sim Verônica se não fosse o Paul Henry...  
  
-É...Henry leve-a para o quarto é por aqui o primeiro à direita lá eu cuidarei dela - Meus pais sabiam de um chá de ervas que serviam como antídoto contra picadas de ervas vou pegar e já vou.  
  
Depois de leva-la ao quarto onde Verônica já estava há um tempo onde havia amarrado bem forte um lenço acima da picada para que o veneno não se espalhasse pela corrente sanguínea e estava dando chá em intervalos de 10 em 10 minutos... Paul Henry sentou-se à mesa e perguntou a Challenger:  
  
-Ela vai ficar bem?  
  
-Claro Verônica faz um ótimo trabalho...Mais então Paul Henry  
  
-Que isso pode me chamar somente de Henry  
  
-Bem Henry a quanto tempo você veio parar nesse platô? (Já que Malone não estava lá alguém precisava ser o repórter)  
  
-Eu vim a 2 anos a uma expedição a Amazônia em busca de algumas pedras e ema forte tempestade nos arrastou para esse mundo pré-histórico e eu e meus 3 companheiros sobreviventes estávamos procurando a saída quando eu encontrei a caverna e...encontrei sua bela amiga e...  
  
-Bem...se você desejar ficar por alguns dias acho que poderíamos continuar a explorar a caverna...Verônica é muito boa e ia gostar de mais um amigo mesmo que seja por uns dias...ela é uma ótima pessoa viveu anos sozinha sem seus pais que desapareceram e quando chagamos foi ela quem nos acolheu...e então aceita? (Challenger via mais um ajudante em suas ''buscas'')  
  
Nisso os ''sonhos '' de Challenger foram interrompidos pelo barulho do elevador. Eram Roxton e Finn que estavam também procurando a saída, há dois dias ao leste, mas...  
  
-Só achamos encrencas com os Tirenes uma tribo bem inamigável...mais eu nos salvei de homens com 2 metros de altura e...-Bem quem é ele?Finn falou interrompendo a historia(bem convencida) de Roxton.  
  
-Esse é Paul Henry...eu e Marguerite...(depois de explicada a situação)  
  
-Marguerite?Ela está bem?Roxton falou com certa insegurança na voz mais fuzilando o tal de Paul Henry que não o agradara muito  
  
-A a Verônica já... Challenger começou a falar mais Roxton saiu correndo quase o derrubando para ver Marguerite.  
  
Enquanto isso Finn olhava aquele homem alto,cabelos loiros,forte,pele lisa, e macia(o que ela imaginava e queria tirar a prova)pela cor dos olhos deveria ser de família ricaça....nossa Marguerite escolheu bem nos braços de quem cair...  
  
-Finn?É esse seu nome?Bem eu acho que vou ficar aqui por alguns dias e....  
  
CONTINUA.....! 


	3. cap 3

-Gostaria de saber onde será meu quarto.  
  
-A é lá embaixo junto comigo e com o Roxton – sei que gostaria de um quarto só para você mais é que não temos tantos quartos...  
  
-Seria muita ousadia pedir um quarto só pra mim?Mais claro ele é só um cara a mais pra ajudar...  
  
ENQUANTO ISSO: -Marguerite você tem certeza de que está bem?  
  
-Roxton eu estou bem.Verônica retirou o resto do veneno não deixando correr pela corrente sanguínea.  
  
-Seu amigo Paul Henry foi realmente muito rápido.  
  
-Paul Henry?Marguerite estava um pouco confusa  
.......  
  
-A sim! Ele foi tão maravilhoso e rápido, gostaria de agradece-lo chame-o aqui.  
  
-Já vou... ...... Challenger estava sentado pensativo desde que Roxton quase passara por cima dele. Paul até que tentou algo, olhou, esperou...Mais para seu alivio recorrera a Finn- que por sinal estava animadíssima com o novo hóspede. Bem mais Finn e seu entusiasmo não era o que passara por sua mente, era Roxton –como ele gosta dela...nunca vi dois tão apaixonados e tão medrosos...Isso fez um sorriso brotar do rosto sério de Challenger  
.......  
  
-Essas são minhas roupas?Paul falava gritando com Finn  
  
-Sim são as roupas do pai de Verônica sei que estão meias...  
  
-Velhas, ridículas...a quanto tempo isso não lavado?  
  
-É que o pai dela foi a 11 anos ...defender a filha e a mulher mais ele perdeu e foi morto  
  
-11 anos?agora vou ter que usar as roupas de um cara morto a 11 anos?  
  
-Mais,mais..Finn estava tentando encontrar uma resposta para aquele homem arrogante  
  
Nisso chega Roxton...  
  
-Paul Henry, Marguerite acordou e queria lhe falar  
  
-A sim obrigada...é...como é mesmo seu nome?  
  
-Roxton  
  
-Roxton? Qual seu título?  
  
-Lord John Roxton  
  
-Bom...Lord Roxton...  
............  
  
-Então Finn tá gostando do nosso amigo...?Qual é mesmo o título dele?  
  
-Tá brincando né Roxton? Ele é um chato arrogante...vou procurar a Verônica pra saber que horas vamos fazer o jantar...  
  
-Um..cozinheira Finn, a melhor das cozinheiras!  
  
-Espere pra ver minha especialidade Lord ao molho!rs...  
  
-Vê...Vê...cadê você ?  
  
-Oi Finn to aqui no meu quarto descansando para depois preparar o jantar  
  
-Eu vim aqui perguntar exatamente isso,a que horas íamos começar a preparar o jantar  
  
-A daqui a pouco -Da tempo de checar a dispensa e pegar o que está faltando?  
  
-Claro afinal temos visita, temos que caprichar, não pode ser qualquer coisa  
  
-A sim ele merece...Finn falou sarcástica...bem então o que vamos ter para o jantar cozinheira Verônica?  
  
-Acho que uma salada, raptor assado com molho de frutas e omeletes, cozinheira Finn  
  
-A logo hoje que eu queria fazer Lord assado, ou melhor torrado ao molho?  
  
As duas começaram a rir  
.........  
  
-Muito obrigado Paul Henry, sem você talvez não estivesse viva!  
  
-Ora Marguerite eu faria tudo para salvar uma flor num jardim amaldiçoado  
  
-Uma flor?Você está sendo realmente gentil  
  
-Alguém aqui merece, ele olhou para fora do quarto com desprezo  
  
-E uma exigência e individualidade admiráveis  
  
-Espero que seja um elogio  
  
-É um elogio.Mais então fale-me sobre você  
  
-Sou embaixador, nobre,influenciado pelo próprio rei ,mais fiz minha fortuna em expedições em busca de ouro,pedras,jóias,enfim tudo que um homem ambicioso poderia querer,por isso vim parar nesse maldito platô a dois anos(seus olhos se encheram de ódio) eu estava vindo a América do Sul pois dizem que a Amazônia é cheia de preciosidades, mais uma forte tempestade arrastou o balão para esse terra de horrores  
...................  
  
-Challenger o que faz aqui?Pensei que a ciência não parasse  
  
-Ora meu caro Roxton, o amor me comove  
  
NISSO:  
  
| | |Frutas para o molho –tem | |Ovos para a omelete –tem | |Batatas para o recheio da | |omelete – não tem | |Carne de raptor –a dispensa | |ta cheia | |Verduras para salada –não | |tem |  
  
(lista da Finn) ............  
  
-Como assim Challenger? –Roxton perguntou  
  
Finn chega a sala e...  
  
-Ei vocês dois, querem me ajudar a pegar algumas verduras na horta para o jantar?- Vamos algum de vocês, o que estão fazendo?  
  
-Está bem Finn, Roxton falou...o papo não estava bom mesmo..(Roxton não queria ficar contra a parede)...amor há...  
  
Então Challenger viu a Finn para fazermos o jantar? –Veronica perguntou  
  
CONTINUA..... 


	4. cap 4

-A sim ela foi lá embaixo junto com o Roxton para pegar na horta o que faltava ...  
  
-Roxton essas daí não! Estão todas murchas...você tem que aprender a selecionar as verduras!  
  
-Ora Finn...eu não sou uma dona de casa!  
  
-Já deu para perceber...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Que foi isso Roxton?  
  
-Era um grito de mulher...vamos ela deve estar em perigo!  
  
-Sim senhor!Finn falou imitando um soldado  
  
-Socorrrrrroooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Socooooooooroooooooo!!!!  
  
-BANG BANG BANG!!!!!  
  
-Deixem a donzela em paz seus primatas...porque não procuram alguém da sua espécie  
  
(na casa da arvore)  
  
-Challenger você ouviu os gritos e os tiros? Não seria melhor verificarmos se Roxton e Finn estão bem?  
  
Então eles desceram e correndo foram ao encontro de Roxton e Finn que não estavam muito longe dali  
  
-Tome isso!  
  
-BANG ...BANG  
  
-E isso!!!aii!!paft  
  
-Pow...Smaft! iaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
.....  
  
Obrigada Challenger...sem vocês...!eles eram muitos...  
  
-De nada...você está bem?Challenger perguntou a pobre garota que ainda estava assustada com tudo o que acontecera  
  
-Sim estou agora vou voltar para a minha aldeia não é muito longe daqui e mais uma vez obrigada!  
  
-Espere Roxton a chamou...qual seu nome?  
  
-Eu sou Paula moro em Basauni ao leste daqui...mais uma vez muito obrigada...e estão convidados a irem nos visitar quando quiserem...meu pai fará questão...  
  
-Tudo bem não quer que eu a acompanhe?Challenger perguntou  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Não,irei é perigoso...  
  
-Vocês são realmente muito gentis!  
  
MEUS HERÓIS!!!!!!! Ela falou olhando para Roxton e para Challenger que já estava ao seu lado  
  
.................  
  
UMMMM!!!O CHEIRO ESTA OTIMO!MODESTIA PARTE EU FIZ UM ALMOÇO MARAVILHOSO!  
  
-Ora Finn não se esqueça de que eu também fiz a comida...  
  
-Agora vamos por a mesa... .........  
  
-Roxton vamos almoçar?(Roxton estava no sofá pensativo)  
  
-Sim...vou chamar Marguerite...ela já está conversando com o tal de Paul Henry a muito tempo  
  
.......  
  
-Nossa realmente temos muita coisa em comum...Marguerite disse isso com um ar muito sensual  
  
-É realmente você é uma mulher e tanto eu só gostaria de saber...(ele foi chegando mais perto e mais perto) se você(eles estavam para se beijar)  
  
-HAHAM!!!era Roxton na porta...bem esta na hora de almoçar! ......  
  
-Realmente esse almoço está delicioso eu nunca pensei que uma selvagem e uma garotinha pudessem cozinhar tão bem...ele falou sarcasticamente fazendo um curto e discreto sorriso brotar do rosto de Marguerite e depois se reirou  
  
-Quanta arrogância...onde vocês o acharam? Verônica perguntou  
  
-E ele é tão bonito..que desperdício...  
  
(Eles ficaram comentando baixinho com o cuidado de que Henry não ouvisse)  
  
-Marguerite nos vamos a uma aldeia aqui perto..a convite de Paula uma moça que hoje salvamos ela ficou tão grata que nos convidou a jantar lá..você vem conosco?Verônica perguntou  
  
-A não eu não sei se quero andar acho melhor ficar aqui.  
  
-Então nesse caso vou ficar aqui com você...  
  
(nisso aparece Paul Henry na porta)  
  
-Tudo bem eu irei ficar nem conheço essa ai...-disse Paul  
  
-Tudo bem Verônica...Henry fará uma boa companhia.....  
  
-E então Verônica você ira ficar com Marguerite?Roxton perguntou  
  
-Não ela vai ficar com o Henry...ele faz questão  
  
-Eu acho melhor não...esse sujeito não me parece confiável ...  
  
-Tudo bem Roxton Marguerite disse que ele será uma ótima companhia...  
  
-Otima companhia...hum..  
  
-I,olha o Roxton super protetor..Relaxa eles estão se dando muito bem...são igualsinhos...Finn falou rindo da preocupação de Roxton  
  
-Então vamos quanto mais cedo formos mais cedo voltaremos..Roxton disse apressando a todos  
  
-Calma meu velho!-disse Challenger  
  
Todos estavam se divertindo menos Roxton que não parava de pensar em Marguerite...  
  
ENQUANTO ISSO A NOITE NA CASA DA ÁRVORE...  
  
-A que linda essa musica...disse Marguerite  
  
''Marguerite ouvia ópera na sala(Paul havia ajudado-a a ir ate lá) com seu herói do lado...  
  
- Linda? Não somente mais uma musica linda é a sua beleza,a sua voz , oseu rosto , o seu ser!  
  
-Nossa...rs... assim eu fico constrangida!  
  
-Dois anos sem uma mulher me deixaram com uma vontade maior do que tudo...tenho certeza que faz muito tempo que você também não desfruta de um prazer...  
  
Marguerite passou algum tempo( mais ou menos 5 minutos) tentando resistir a aquelas palavras sedutoras mais logo esqueceu de Roxton e de toda aquela preservação...afinal ela não tinha porque...ela era adulta podia fazer tudo que quisesse...na hora em que bem entendesse...  
  
Então eles se beijaram loucamente e logo estavam no chão da sala saciando todas as suas vontades...aprenderam e ensinaram, fizeram e desfizeram tudo que sabiam! ( o kama sutrã é fichinha em comparação ao que eles fizeram) a cada toque a cada minuto ficava mais e mais intenso e isso fez Marguerite delirar e gritar e gemer e lembrar de tudo que havia esquecido a 4 anos  
  
(Em Basauni)  
  
Roxton não conseguira dormir –Cama mais desconfortável!...Tudo que Roxton queria era sair de lá o mais rápido que pudesse...-Calma Roxton porque está tão nervoso..está tudo bem...Marguerite está dormindo profundamente(ele nem imaginava o quanto já que ela estava exalta)...Roxton não sabia porque estava tão preocupado parecia que sentia um pressentimento...  
  
-Vamos Verônica, Finn acordem vocês duas rápido já é de manha...  
  
-De manha? Pêra ai Roxton são 6 da manha o sol mal nasceu....  
  
-Mais já nasceu e para de moleza Finn anda logo!  
  
DEPOIS DE MUITO SACRIFÍCIO COM FINN todos já estavam de pé...  
  
-Muito obrigada pelo jantar vocês foram realmente ótimos...Challenger falou para Cauê o pai de Paula...  
  
-Que isso vocês são uns HERÓIS! Salvaram minha filha merecem isso e muito, muito mais!  
  
-Muito obrigada mesmo e você e sua filha também podem nos visitar quando quiserem a casa da árvore estará sempre esperando por vocês –Disse Verônica  
  
-Adeus...Disseram Paula e Cauê  
  
-Adeus disseram Roxton,Finn e Challenger A distancia entre a casa da arvore era de mais ou menos um dia eles já estavam lá a dois...uma dia para chegar...ficaram um dia e agora voltavam...mais um dia...esses três dias foram maravilhosos para Marguerite e seu Herói! Eles nem lembravam mais dos outros e nem se tocaram que era nessa noite que eles chegariam...então fizerem tudo que haviam feito nas ultimas 50 horas...  
  
Eles chegaram umas 10 horas....e Roxton supondo que Marguerite já estava dormindo ele foi a seu quarto correndo se certificar de que ela estaria bem...realmente ela estava dormindo mais com Paul e quanto Roxton chegou a seu quarto...  
  
-Marguerite!!!!!!!!NAOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!ele falou com uma voz...ele se decepcionou pensou que ela seria so dele de agora em diante e também que ela o amava tanto a ponto de nunca dormir com outro..ele pensava assim porque ele a amava tanto que não tinha olhos para outra mulher e que nunca a trairia...porque eles podiam não estar junto mais era como se estivessem e agora ele viu ela junto com aquele cara arrogante que a abraçava por trás com apenas um lençol os cobrindo....ele imaginou tudo o que eles fizeram...imaginou os beijos, os abraços e ele foi possuído por um ciúme jamais sentido,uma inveja enorme ele queria receber os beijos e abraços ele queria ficar com ela...ele queria que aquele homem desaparece e que voltasse o dia em que ela fosse sair com Challenger para ele a pegar nos braços e a possuir,se tivesse feito isso, se eles tivessem uma relação ela não teria feito isso!ele pensou em tudo...e uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto e ele desejou pela primeira morrer...ele desejou pela primeira vez matar...  
  
CONTINUA!!!uiiii u flagrante... finalmente! O ciúmes começa a chegar i o que será que o Roxton vai fazer com esse tal de Paul Henry....esperem e verão RECADOS:  
  
Gente eu queria dizer que não gosto de demorar pra por a fic no ar...mais é que eu entro nem estou tendo muito tempo ultimamente!mais vou tentar andar mais rápido  
  
E tambem tentei fazer a fic maior e mais interessante...é que no Word fica grande mais no fanfiction diminui..bem se vocês gostaram ou querem dar alguma dica ou reclamação deixem review e esperem ao próximo capitulo tenham calma...porque a casa da árvore vai ferver!!!! 


End file.
